The present invention relates to the art of locker constructions and, more particularly, to structural features enabling the assembly of a light weight economical locker for use in a home and which simulates lockers used by professional athletes.
It is of course well known that professional athletes such as baseball, basketball and football players have personal lockers in the locker rooms of stadiums and the like in which their personal equipment is stored. Such lockers are constructed of heavy gauge metal frame members which are welded together, and sheet metal wall and shelf panels which are either welded, riveted or bolted to the frame members to provide the necessary structural integrity for the intended use and expected abuse of the locker during use. The lockers are generally constructed in individual units provided with different shelving and door arrangements enabling a number of different units to be selectively installed side-by-side to meet the space and other requirements of the individual athlete and/or the sport with which such athlete is associated. Often, the door or doors associated with such locker units are constructed of heavy gauge angle iron framing extending completely about the periphery thereof and having an open mesh panel welded thereto and defined, for example, by heavy gauge expanded metal. Further, the doors are adapted to be held closed and locked by heavy and complex latching and locking assemblies. Such locker units are of course constructed with the expectancy that they will be subjected to hard use over long periods of time, as well as occasional abuse, and accordingly are of a construction which, from the standpoint of weight, cost and handling, precludes their marketability for use in an environment outside the sports arena and such as in a home.
It is well known too that young people, especially preteen and teenagers, identify with professional athletes and athletic teams, and that such youth represents furture athletes as well as supporters of athletic teams. It is also well known that storage space in homes is often at a premium, especially in children's bedrooms, whereby it becomes necessary to supplement available storage space. With the latter in mind, together with developing and/or promoting youths' interest in athletics, it becomes desirable to provide a locker construction simulating that used by professional athletes and athletic teams and which is light in weight and economical for home use while providing sufficient structural integrity for such use. While the term locker is used herein in connection with the description of the invention it is to be understood that the term is not intended to imply lockability as is generally associated with use of the term.